Fairy Tail SPYS
by Tsanami SaberFairy
Summary: En un lugar llamado magnolia exiten gremios que bindan sus servicios a resolver los crimenes,misterios y asesinatos entre otros tambien en el espionaje nadie huye de las garras del destino el peor crimen de todos es el amor entre dos personas
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy spys Nuevos reclutas_

En la ciudad de Magnolia un lugar lleno de aventuras y misterios, en el se encuentra la existencia de Gremios que brindan sus servicios a resolver misterios, crímenes y asesinatos que ocurre entre los gremios mas famosos es Fairy Tail. Todo comienza con los nuevos reclutas ese día cambiara muchas cosas para nuestros Agentes Especiales, todos esperaban al maestro.

-Esto es problemático, tanto escándalo por solo unos Dragoneel su especialización es el manejo de explosivos y armas.

-Cierra el hocicó aliento te fuego.-Gray Fullbuster su especialización en vigilancia, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Cállate cerebro de hielo-. Reto Natsu.

-Es suficiente ustedes expreso con suma frustración y cansancio.

- ¿¡ERZA! en unción Natsu y Gray.

Erza Scarlet una de las espías de elite junto con Mirajane Strauss expertas en combate, maestra del disfraz y en armas.

-Recuerden que nuestros nuevos reclutas son ú Erza con seriedad.

-Erza tiene razón por lo que he oído ellos son también considerados de elite Heartfilia maestra del cosplay y muy acrobática.

-¡AYE! Lucy tiene razón la mascota del equipo, un gato azul parlanchín y puede volar su nacimiento es un misterio como los tantos de esta vida.

Se abrieron las puertas del gremio dando paso al Maestro Makarov seguido por dos personas una chica de mediana estatura una cabellera larga color azul y unos ojos azules obscuros, una piel pálida lo cual la hacia resaltar mas sus facciones, vestía una falda larga con una leve apertura en su pierna derecha y una blusa azul con dorado en cambio el hombre tenia varias perforaciones, cuatro en cada una de sus cejas, cuatro en su nariz y seis en cada oreja , sus ojos eran rojos como rubís su cabello puntiagudo y largo color negro, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir su semblante era serio y sarcástico.

-Bueno como todo saben tenemos a nuevos reclutas a nuestro gremio denle la bienvenida a nuestros animadamente Makarov.

-Juvia Loxar espero que nos podamos llevar ó.

-Gajeel Redfox más les vale no meterse en mi camino-.

-Ese es el caso hay que festejar en grande para darles la bienvenida a Juvia y Gajeel-. Aclamo con felicidad e euforia Makarov.

Mientras todos estaban festejando en grande Juvia miraba a Gray con mucha duda, Gajeel se dio cuenta.

-Sucede el portador de ojos rojos alzando una ceja.

-No es nada Gajeel-kun-.

-No me quieras mentir Juvia no le has apartado la mirada al estrí ñalo a Gray quien ya no tenia su camisa.

-Bueno es que…Juvia cree conocerlo de algún Juvia con cierta duda en sus palabras.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les guste mi primer capitulo por favor dejar reviews positivos sino por favor no pongan reviews negativos, Arigato gosaimasu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Acaso no me recuerdas**_

Al día siguiente después de la fiesta de Bienvenida Gajeel y Juvia se encontraban en sus oficinas a decir verdad Fairy Tail era un gremio bastante grande cada agente tenia su oficina compartida obviamente; ellos dos compartían su oficina.

-Gajeel-kun voy a entregar nuestros perfiles a la oficina principal necesitaras algo-.

-Solo un café cargado- dio un pequeño gruñido-L a fiesta de anoche estuvo bastante agotador-.

-Bueno tu también estuviste muy animado al cantar-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomando las carpetas-Bien Juvia ira a dejar esto e ira por tu café.-

Juvia salió de su oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina principal donde encontraría a Mirajane quien documenta el perfil de cada agente, iba tan concentrada en buscar a Mira, choco con alguien lo cual provoco que tirara los documentos.

-Juvia lo siente mucho perdón- agacho su mirada en forma de disculpa.

-Sabes, tienes una forma muy rara de hablar-.

Juvia se sonrojo bastante al ver que era Gray con quien choco se percato de que el ya estaba alzando los documentos.

-Vas a entregar tu perfil a Mira-san- sonrió Gray entregándole los documento a Juvia.

-Así es Juvia se dirige con Mira-san pero Juvia se perdió un poco apenada.

-Si quieres yo te llevo-ofreció Gray amablemente- debo de entregar mi informe de mi ultima misión-.

-Juvia estaría encantada de acompañarlo-.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio al lugar que se encontraba Mira-san, el silencio era un poco incomodo hasta que Gray rompió el silencio.

-Y ¿como fue que te interesaste en Fairy Tail?-.

-Bueno Gajeel-kun y Juvia solían pertenecer a Phantom Lord pero a decir verdad no era el mejor gremio que te ayude o de días de descanso además de que tuvimos una fuerte riña y el Maestro permitió que Juvia se uniera a Fairy Tail junto con Gajeel-kun- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo- Gray solo asintió al final llegaron a su destino-.

-¡Oh! Gray, Juvia hola ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-sonrió Mira-san al ver a Juvia y Gray juntos.

-Juvia vino a entregar los perfiles de Gajeel-kun y míos- entregando los folders a Mira-san.

-Gracias Juvia, eso me recuerda – aceptando los documento de Juvia fijo su mirada en Gray- Gray tienes tu informe-.

-Acá esta Mira-san-dijo Gray entregando su informe- Por cierto Mira-san no hay una nueva misión para mi.

-No Gray pero si la hay para Juvia-.

-Una misión para Juvia-contesto un poco dudosa-.

-Si, para ti y Gajeel- sonrió Mira entregando el informe-.

-Wow tu primer día y una misión- alentó Gray.

-Si Juvia esta feliz debería de ir a contarle a Gajeel-kun-tomo el informe- Arigato Mira-san, Gray-sama- se despidió Juvia con una sonrisa saliendo de la oficina principal.

-Tal parece que tienes una admiradora Gray-Comento Mira con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.-

-Es su mano sobre su cabellera negra mientras veía la dirección en donde se dirigió Juvia.-

-¿Qué es raro?- Pregunto Mira con duda absoluta-.

-Es solo que- suspiro-La única persona que yo recuerdo que me hablara así fue una amiga de la infancia- concluyo Gray con un suspiro-Quizás sea mi imaginación en fin nos vemos Mira-.

-Si Gray que tengas un buen día-.

Juvia ya estaba en su oficina con su compañero mientras tomaban café; la misión seria atrapar a un ladrón internacional de joyas.

-Y ¿Qué opinas Gajeel-kun?-.

-Como que ¿Qué opino? Obviamente vamos- sonrió con superioridad.

-Entonces Juvia investigara y comprara los boletos-.

La tarde se paso tan rápido que sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y ellos seguía investigando sobre el sujeto hasta que Gajeel se desespero.

-Maldito Bastardo, este cambia de nombre de rostro que le pasa tendrá el dinero suficiente para hacerse cirugías plásticas-grito desesperado Gajeel e irritado.

Juvia solo suspiro-Gajeel-kun porque no vas a descansar, Juvia terminara esto-.

-Estas loca y dejarte ir sola, no soy tan estúpido Juvia, te podría pasar algo-.

Cuando Gajeel termino de decir esto Juvia rodo sus ojos por como su amigo a veces la trataba como una niña pequeña aunque no eran hermanos de sangre su amistad era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Juvia sabe defenderse además-sacando su celular- Por eso existen celulares y taxis-.

-Eso tampoco es muy convincente- apunto.

-Juvia te propone algo- capto la atención de su amigo-Si Juvia no termina para la media noche te llamare y puedes venir a recoger a Juvia y llevarla a su casa-finalizo.

-De acuerdo- resignado tomo su saco- me avisas.

Gajeel salió de la oficina, Juvia se quedo investigando un poco más sobre los crímenes del ladrón mejor conocido como "la sombra", ser espía no era fácil, pasaron las horas ya todo estaba listo dio un largo suspiro se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, cero sus ojos recordando a su persona especial…

-No puedo creer que no recuerde a Juvia-susurro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tan tarde Juvia?-.

Juvia lanzo un pequeño grito para su sorpresa- Gray-sama eto Juvia terminando su investigación -. Contesto sonrojada.

-Ya veo pero puedes llamarme solo Gray- sugirió.

-Demo Juvia siempre te ha llamado así- explico.

-¿Eh?-.

-Aun no te has dado cuenta de quien soy-.

-Me pareces familiar pero, te soy honesto no tengo muy buena Gray un poco despistado-.

-Tu eras el único amable con Juvia cuando era pequeña vivíamos en la misma ciudad, Juvia seguía a Gray-sama ha todas partes-.

En ese instante Gray recordó quien era, cambio tanto en estos diez años su cabello de ese entonces era pequeño enrollado en las puntas, pero ahora su cabello era largo ondulado y pues se desarrollo increíblemente ahora de que Gray se dio cuenta de quien era se sentía un completo idiota pero la sorpresa fue mas grande que su sentido común abrió los ojos como platos y señalo a Juvia casi gritando n_nU.

-Eres Juvia "la acechadora".

_**Continuara….**_

_Bueno acá esta el segundo capi a decir verdad me inspire cuando estaba platicando con mi amiga de la primaria no la había reconocido y la sorpresa fue tan grande que bueno después de gritar de felicidad y alegría salió la idea en fin espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews Onegai positivos por favor Arigato gosaimasu._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerdos del pasado y una nueva escena del crimen**_

-Por favor no llame a Juvia así- protesto Juvia sonrojada.

- Perdón, yo… no te reconocí y yo pensé que tu…-

-Que nunca regresaría-termino Juvia.

-Bueno, es que desde que te mudaste yo ya no supe más de ti-.

-Juvia lo sabe, han pasado 10 años desde la ultima ve que nos vimos Gray-sama-afirmo un poco sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-cambio rápidamente la conversación Gray, desviando su mirada-Es tarde y ya sabes.

-Juvia estará más que feliz de que Gray-sama lleve a Juvia a su casa-sonrió.

Gray sonrió levemente y después de unos minutos los dos salieron de la gran construcción de Fairy Tail, tomaron un taxi el recorrido fue bastante silencioso al llegara su destino bajaron, pagaron, Gray miro el lugar en donde vivía Juvia en una modesta casa.

-Gusta pasar Gray-sama- ofreció Juvia.

Gray asintió en forma de aceptación a la invitación de Juvia quien le dedico una sonrisa, al entrar el noto que estaba decorado muy sencillo pero muy cálido el ambiente las paredes pintadas de un color crema claro y el piso de madera pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que había muchas fotos entre ellas estaba una que reconoció enseguida, dos pequeños que estaban abrazados el pequeño tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras la pequeña lo abrazaba muy felizmente tenían aproximadamente 5 años.

-Juvia recuerda ese día- dijo mientras le serbia un poco de té-Gray-sama no quería tomarse una foto hasta que Juvia empezó a llorar-se sonrojo.

-Si lo recuerdo bastante bien-.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Era víspera de navidad y la familia Fullbuster celebró en grande invitando a todos los conocidos incluyendo a la familia Loxar, mientras los adultos charlaban amenamente, los niños corrían jugando en cambio la pequeña Juvia miraba desde detrás de un estante.

-Gray- sama es tan lindo-.

Gray sintió que alguien lo miraba voltio y miro que no era nada más y nada menos que Juvia Loxar mejor conocida como "La Acechadora".

-Juvia que estas haciendo ahí-pregunto el pequeño Gray.

-eto…Juvia solo quería… bueno-empezando a balbucear.

-Aja ¿Qué querías?-.

Los papás de los pequeños se dieron cuenta y decidieron darles un empujoncito como padres sabían que ellos sentían algo, el uno por el otro.

-Niños por que se toman una foto juntos- animo el Sr. Fullbuster.

-¡¿Qué? Oto-san no somos…- balbuceaba Gray sonrojado pero fue interrumpido por Juvia.

-Acaso Gray-sama que Juvia es…-empezando a llorar.

-No, yo no quise decir… mas bien no insinuaba nada-resignado suspiro y accedió el que le tomaran la foto con Juvia antes de que el lo notara Juvia lo abrazo, haciendo que Gray se sonrojara y desviara su mirada la foto fue tomada un recuerdo único.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Pero cuéntame tu y Gajeel son algo- pregunto Gray con cierta curiosidad.

-Gajeel-kun es como un hermano para Juvia pero no hay nada más que eso- aseguro- Cambiando de tema.

-Dime que sucede-tomo un sorbo de su té.

-¿Cómo están sus padres Gray-sama?-

-Se encuentran bien, mi padre se retiro del espionaje y esta disfrutando de sus vacaciones con mi madre y los tuyos.-

-Bueno como sabrás Gray- sama el padre de Juvia estaba en la milicia en una de sus tantas misiones-fijo su mirada en una foto familiar de ella con sus padres- y…ya no regreso-bajo su mirada, Gray lo noto se acerco a ella- la madre de Juvia no lo soporto y cayo en una depresión horrible fue en esos días en que Gajeel-kun apareció y nos ayudo-.

-Lo siento Juvia yo no quise que recordaras algo así-.

-Gray-sama no debe sentirse culpable-lo miro a los ojos-En estos momentos Juvia esta bien y trabaja en algo que le gusta y ayuda a la gente, además…-abrazando a Gray- Juvia esta mas que feliz de volver a verlo Gray-sama-.

Gray correspondió al abrazo de Juvia, inhalo el aroma del cabello de Juvia cerro los ojos para disfrutar del momento pero… fue interrumpido por su celular de mala gana se separo de Juvia para contestar la llamada.

-Disculpa- Juvia solo asintió con un leve sonrojo y Gray contesto- Fullbuster, que sucede- Juvia notaba como la expresión de Gray se volvía serio- Aja y que quieres que haga- parecía molesto- De acuerdo iré, ahora diles que no toquen nada y deben asegurar el área- y colgó poso su vista en Juvia- Lamento todo esto-.

-Es una misión nueva- pregunto Juvia.

-No, a decir verdad es una escena del crimen tengo que ir-.

-Si, Juvia lo sabe también debo preparar mi equipaje pues mañana es mi misión-.

-Ya veo, bueno nos veremos cuando regreses-.

Juvia lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Arigato Gray-sama por acompañar a Juvia hasta su casa-.

-Si, este oye el próximo mes daremos una fiesta navideña si no tienes planes para ese entonces por que no vienes con nosotros-.

-Lo pensare Gray-sama-.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos- Gray beso la frente de Juvia mientras ella se sonrojaba; se alejo un poco de Gray y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa-.

-Nos vemos luego Gray-sama-.

Los dos se despidieron y Gray se dirigió al lugar que le fue asignado cuando llego había un alboroto vio a Reedus cerca de la escena tomando fotografías, Ultear de Crime Sorciere especializados en forense.

-Gray me alegro que estés aquí- se acerco Ultear.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Dos mujeres de edad entre 20 y 25 años-.

-Y que más-.

-Tienen heridas de estrangulación y severas puñaladas pero por la forma en que esto se ve parece una especie de ritual- opino Ultear.

-Y que han encontrado-.

-Estamos en ello en un par de horas me llevare los cuerpos para la autopsia-.

-Esta bien "Este es el cuarto ataque a que nos estaremos enfrentando".

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno es el tercer capítulo por favor dejen reviews y quiero agradecerá _a todas las personas que me apoyan^^arigato


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gajeel y Juvia en el mar El comienzo de la misión.**_

_**Día uno**_

Al día siguiente Juvia y Gajeel ya estaban a punto de abordar su viaje en el famoso crucero "Mine stars" en donde se podan apreciar la colección de joyas más caras y únicas en el mundo, el viaje duraría aproximadamente 7 días pero ellos reducirían su viaje.

-Recuerda Juvia hay que estar alertas, no sabemos en donde pueda estar-.

-Lo se Gajeel-kun, Juvia ira a revisar los compartimientos y revisara por algo sospechoso-.

Se separaron, viendo distintamente los invitados todos parecían relajados, Gajeel fue a revisar la cubierta, mientras que Juvia se dirigía a su cuarto checo cada rincón de este tomo su computadora portátil comenzó su tarea de investigar a cada uno de los pasajeros; al cabo de unas horas Gajeel entro a la habitación de Juvia.

-¿Qué encontraste?-.

-No mucho, pero Juvia pudo investigar lo que nos ayudara a saber quien es nuestro objetivo- respondió con mucho animo-.

-Aprovecharemos esta noche para ver quien es el posible sospechoso-explico-Ya sabes el rol, verdad-hablo con tono serio.

-Entiendo-asintió Juvia con la misma manera.

Ya era las 10 de la noche Juvia salió de su habitación con un vestido de tirantes color negro con un escote en su pierna derecha, se dirigió al salón principal se mezclo entre la multitud, le dieron una bebida de cortesía, ella gustosamente acepto una bebida charlo uno que otro invitado hasta que se acerco a la barra se termino su bebida y miro al bar tender se dispuso a platicar un poco con el.

-Le serbio algo mas señorita-ofreció el joven.

-No gracias por el momento estoy bien- agrego Juvia.

-Perdone por la indiscreción pero cual es su nombre, bella dama- pregunto el joven.

-Por lo general, uno se presenta primero antes de preguntarle a una dama su nombre-.

-En ese caso mi nombre es Patrick Elway a sus servicios-se presento.

Juvia rio un poco por el repentino cambio del joven- Ángelus Maxwell.

Sip Juvia tenía que cubrir su verdadera identidad y sobre todo su forma de hablar en tercera persona lo cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Mientras que por otra parte Gajeel estaba arrasando con toda la comida mientras vigilaba a su compañera de equipo al parecer quien ya ponía en marcha el plan en acción, los dos permanecieron atentos en todo momento de sus movimientos discretamente; cuando termino la velada Juvia se dirigió a su habitación se dio una ducha y se puso un short corto y una playera morado claro que le quedaba un poco holgado en eso decidió ver su facebook para ver que es lo que le habían publicado.

-Veamos solicitudes de amigos veamos- reviso la lista y empezó a susurra- No lo conozco nop no lo conozco oh Gray-sama l e pidió una solicitud de amistad a Juvia-sonrió alegremente.

Acepto la solicitud de Gray y de un momento a otro Gray le mando un mensaje

_Gray: Que tal tu misión Juvia._

_Juvia: Gray-sama Juvia esta feliz de chatear contigo^^ y la misión esta hiendo bien_

_Gray: Me alegro que todo este resultando bien por cierto ¿A ti te gustan mucho los cachorros verdad?_

_Juvia: ¿Como lo supo Gray-sama?_

_Gray: Digamos que mire tus fotos en donde estas con un sinfín de cachorritos ¿Ibas adoptar alguno?_

_Juvia: Juvia iba adoptar uno pero fue cuando me mude a Fairy Tail n-n además no podía decidir entre ellos T-T_

_Gray: ¿A que te refieres? _

_Juvia: Es que todo los cachorritos eran adorables y Juvia no podía decidir a cual llevar._

_Gray: Jajaja te imagino desde que éramos niños siempre tuviste un gran apego hacia los canes pequeños._

_Juvia: Juvia recuerda que Gray- sama le prometió regalarle un cachorrito ^^ _

_Gray: Si lo recuerdo… creo que ya es tarde ya me debo ir a dormir nos vemos después Juvia._

_Juvia: Arigato Gray-sama Juvia le desea dulce sueños Gray-sama ^^_

_Gray: Igualmente Juvia muy buenas noches._

Gray se desconecto de facebook Juvia esta tan feliz que hizo una publicación en su muro lo siguiente: **"De todas las noches hoy es una de las mas lindas con cielo despejado puedo imaginar que estas viendo lo mismo que yo".**

Juvia se desconecto y se dirigió a su cama con tan solo tocar las cómodas almohadas cayo en un profundo y cálido sueño una sonrisa se pudo ver formarse en su rostro pero ella sabia que no debía bajar la guardia estaban tan cerca de capturar al ladrón el segundo día tendrían que ser pacientes pues este sujeto podría estar en cualquier lado.

_**Día dos**_

A la mañana siguiente Juvia se despertó de muy buen humor y decidió salir a tomar el sol era un muy buen día recogió sus cosas las coloco en una bolsa se dirigió a la parte sur del Barco, busco un buen lugar se quito la camisa holgada que traía revelando un hermoso bikini de color morado pálido muy coqueto se coloco protector solar en todo su cuerpo tomo sus gafas y una revista, relajándose de toda tensión pero a lo lejos pudo divisar al joven Elway acercarse a ella, Juvia discretamente desvió su mirada hacia la revista de modas.

-Señorita Ángelus-san que coincidencia encontrarla aquí-.

-Lo mismo digo Elway-kun-sonrió forzada.

-Ira a ver la exposición de joyas que se mostraran mañana-.

-Por supuesto esa es la razón por la que he venido a este viaje-contesto Juvia-Y usted joven Elway-kun.

-Espero poder asistir últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal croe que los barcos no son lo mío-.

-A decir verdad se ve un poco pálido porque no va con a la enfermería a que le den algo-.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya, nos veremos después señorita Ángelus-se despidió dejando a Juvia un poco seria.

Por otra parte Gajeel estaba en el gimnasio entrenando procurando mantenerse en forma mientras lo hacia escuchaba la conversación de unos sujetos que se encontraban no muy lejos de el.

-Crees que venga por las joyas ese tipo-.

-Quien sabe si lo hace será reconocido mundialmente-hablo el otro sujeto.

-Seria genial observar como lograrían detenerlo-.

-Lo dudo mucho-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Fácil la seguridad de este barco no es muy bueno como aparenta además d que los de seguridad son unos lentos-.

-Entonces dado el caso esa joyas serian blanco fácil no lo crees-.

-Yo opino que si-.

Mientras Gajeel oía atento a la conversación recibió un mensaje de Juvia que decía:

**Máster nos esta buscando debemos comunicarnos con el nos vemos en la habitación de Juvia alas 5 de la tarde. **

Termino de leer el mensaje después de unos segundos lo borro, salió del gimnasio eran aproximadamente las 4:30 decidió que primero se ducharía y luego se vería con Juvia al cabo de un tiempo se reunió con su compañera quien estaba conectando su laptop en el televisor.

-Y bien para que es la reunión- pregunto Gajeel un poco fastidiado.

-Juvia no esta muy segura solo sabe que máster quiere hablar con nosotros-.

-Que fastidio-.

Al final pudieron entrar en un video llamada con el maestro.

-Juvia Loxar reportándose-contesto felizmente Juvia.

-Gajeel Redfox aquí-contesto no con muchos ánimos.

-Gracias chicos bueno me gustaría como les ha ido en su primera misión-pregunto el maestro.

-Gajeel-kun y Juvia revisaron a todos los pasajeros además de que los medios de seguridad no son muy buenos-explico Juvia.

-Ya veo y cuando se expondrán las joyas-.

-Sera mañana lo mas seguro es que ese tipo entre antes que todos los demás siendo alguien que quiere ser reconocido haría algo para ser visto como un dios-.

-Ya tienen al sujeto-pregunto el maestro.

-Maestro mañana a primera hora tendrá a ese sujeto detrás de las rejas- afirmo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Cuento con ustedes chicos tengan cuidado-agrego el maestro.

-De acuerdo- asintieron los dos.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Bueno perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo la verdad es que mi familia no me deja escribir en paz pues me llaman para todo mandado en fin espero que pueda hacer el próximo capitulo un poco mas largo Onegai dejen reviews y sugerencias arigato gosaimasu por todos los que me siguen y los que les guste mi trabajo ^^.**_

_**Por favor si gustan pueden dejar sugerencias o comentarios.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Primera Misión Cumplida**_

_**Y**_

_**Tentaciones de un Pastel**_

Ya era el tercer día aproximadamente las 6:00 pm Juvia y Gajeel estaban en la sala de exposición listos para atrapar al ladrón en lo obscuro, pacientemente se escondieron detrás de los pilares que había entre ellos al cabo de unos minutos apareció el con una capa que lo cubría completamente Gajeel le hizo una seña a Juvia para que encendiera las luces.

-Felicitaciones señores me atraparon como supieron que era yo-.

-Sencillamente porque, aunque te consideren el mejor ladrón tu estrategia es la misma- hablo Gajeel con voz seria.

-Eso es imposible mis estrategias son únicas-.

-Claro que no, Juvia investigo a fondo tus crimines anteriores los mismos pasos de siempre robas la identidad de alguien mas sueles estar unos días por aquí y luego desaparece o me equivoco joven Elway -hablaba Juvia mientras apuntaba con su arma a el.

- "La sombra" sombra estas bajo arresto-se acerco Gajeel con unas esposas.

-Me impresionan pero-sacado algo de su capa- aun no saben todas mis técnicas.

Había sacado una bomba de humo lo cual hizo que nuestros agentes no pudieran ver en donde se había ido.

-En donde se fue-.

-cof se fue por cof allá-señalo Juvia la dirección en donde se fue.

-Te encuentras bien- se acerco a ella.

-No te preocupes por mi Gajeel-kun ve tras el yo te cubriré la espalda-.

Gajeel tan solo asintió y salió en busca de Elway tomo una ruta de evacuación en donde lograría encontrar a el sus pasos eran cauteloso pero un bote lo golpeo mandándolo casi a la borda pero buen era su equilibrio.

-Por un pelo y no lo logro-.

-Si creo que debí lanzarlo con un poco mas de fuerza-expreso Elway.

-Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme-.

-Lo dudo mucho-apuntando con su arma a Gajeel- Alguna última palabra.

-A decir verdad si- guardo unos minutos en silencio- Ahora Juvia.

De la nada Juvia salió de uno de los tanto botes que había salto detrás y derribo a Elway golpeando en ciertos puntos de presión dejándolo inmóvil.

- "La sombra" estas bajo arresto- se acerco Gajeel esposándolo.

Elway tan solo bajo la mirada Gajeel y Juvia lo capturaron era hora de regresar a Fairy tail, bajaron en el siguiente puerto que seria en cuestión de horas de por si ellos ya tenían sus cosas listas por fin bajaron del barco y tomaron el primer tren a Magnolia el viaje fue lento pero tranquilo llegaron después de unas horas entregaron a Elway al consejo donde seria juzgado y sentenciado, cobraron la recompensa al final se dirigieron a sus hogares.

-Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa-.

-No gracias Gajeel-kun al igual que tu estas cansado deberías ir a relajarte además la casa de Juvia esta muy cerca de aquí.-

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana-se despidió alzando la mano en forma de despedida.

-Cuídate Gajeel-kun-.

Juvia se dirigió a su casa en el camino fijo su vista en una pastelería su estomago gruño, entro y compro un pastel de fresa después de eso un par de cuadras mas llego a su casa al estar adentro se sintió feliz de estar en su hogar, dejo su maleta en la sala se desplomo en su cama cerrando los ojos por un par de minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta dejo que el sonido siguiese pero que persistente era la persona se levanto de mala gana abrió la puerta sorprendida de saber que era Gray.

-Gray- sama que esta haciendo aquí-.

-Acaso un amigo de la infancia no te puede venir a verte-.

-Claro que si, es solo que… Juvia esta sorprendida-admitió un poco nerviosa.

-Si bueno hace rato te vi pasar en la pastelería y pensé pasar a verte a ver que tal te fue en tu misión-.

-Bueno Juvia esta feliz de verlo Gray-sama en cuanto a la misión Gajeel-kun y Juvia capturaron al ladrón-.

-Me alegro por ustedes eso me recuerda mi madre te envió una carta acaba de llegar hoy-.

-Que lindo detalle pero como supo que Juvia esta aquí-.

-Bueno el día en que nos vimos los llame y les conté sobre nuestro reencuentro-.

-Juvia esta feliz de saber que la madre de Gray-sama aun recuerde a Juvia-sonrió ampliamente-Gusta pasar a comer una rebanada de pastel con un poco de té.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo un poco de hambre-.

Juvia rio un poco al comentario de Gray, mientras que ella se dirigió a la cocina en pocos segundos apareció con una bandeja con dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa y las tazas con la tetera, tomando su tiempo vertía el té en las tazas el silencio ere un poco incomodo así que Gray hablo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ya se siente un poco mas el frio no lo ¿crees?-.

-Un poco, aquí tiene Gray-sama- entregándole un plato con pastel y su taza de té.

-Gracias por cierto que es lo que dice la carta de mi madre- le pico la curiosidad mientras comía su rebanada de pastel.

Juvia tomo el sobre y lo abrió.

_**Querida Juvia:**_

_**Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos me encantaría a mi y mi esposo que pudieras venir a visitarnos junto con tu mamá Juvia-san tener una linda cena los cinco juntos hay tanto que recordar, aun recuerdo cuando Gray y tu solían decir que se casarían juntos de cualquier modo habrá tiempo que recordar todo esto, te deseo lo mejor Juvia-san por favor ten mucho cuidado.**_

_**ATTE: Sra. Fullbuster**_

_**PSD: Por favor cuida mucho a Gray a veces puede llegar a no medir sus actos.**_

Al terminar de leer la carta sonrió pero también se sonrojo por la confianza que la Sra. Fullbuster le brindaba a ella se sentía tan feliz, pero miro que Gray le estaba quitando la fresa de su pastel.

-¡Gray-sama! No se coma mi fresa-protesto Juvia.

-Vamos Juvia es solo una frutilla-.

-Pero es mía-se acerco lo suficiente a Gray-Gray-sama.

Gray se acerco la fresa a su boca pero Juvia se le ocurrió acercarse a la boca de el antes de que se comiera la fruta lo suficiente como para besarlo de una forma única lo cual sorprendió a nuestro querido Gray pero le gustaba lo que Juvia estaba haciendo se acerco mas a ella profundizando el acto probando con mucha pasión los labios de Juvia, ella se percato de esto se dejo llevar por lo que siente pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente se separaron un poco agitados y sonrojados.

-Gomenasai Gray-sama-hablo Juvia un poco sonrojada colocando sus manos en su cara-Eto…es que... bueno… Juvia.

-Te apetece hacerlo otra vez-comento con una sonrisa seductora lo cual atrapo a Juvia.

Tomaron todas las fresas del pastel haciendo que repitieran de diferentes formas los besos que se estaban formando mientras Gray probaba los labios de Juvia con fervor mesclados con el néctar de la fruta lo volvía loco mientras que Juvia rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el… por fuerzas del destino mayor o por ser agentes a veces el deber los llamaba en el momento menos preciso pero el aviso era para ambos…

_**Continuara…**_

**Acá les dejo mi capitulo esta un poco corto por que acabo de terminar y era la una de la mañana cuando termine ya el sueño me estaba ganando bueno el próximo capitulo será…**

**Gray: ¡Espera un momento!**

**Tsanami: Ahora que ¬¬ sucede Gray**

**Gray: Por que siempre me interrumpen a mí y a Juvia en los momentos más importantes.**

**Juvia: ¡Gray- sama!**

**Gray: Es la verdad **

**Juvia: O/O**

**Tsanami: Por que de plano les estoy preparando cosas más interesantes ^^**

**Juvia: O/O**

**Gray: O/O**

**Tsanami: por cierto Gray odias ir de compras **

**Gray: Por que lo preguntas **

**Tsanami: Por nada como sea el próximo capitulo será…**

**Gray: (Preocupado) Por que lo preguntas**

**Tsanami: Por nada ¬¬ simple curiosidad**

**Juvia: el próximo capitulo será… "E**_**l equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail"**_

_**Tsanami: Por favor dejen reviews y opiniones arigato gosaimasu ^^**_

_**Una cosa mas Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**_

_**Solo la redacción es mía mi imaginación y gracias a todos los que me siguen y me apoyan en mi trabajo de verdad se los agradesco.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**El equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail**_

-Ahora que-soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

-Es un mensaje de Mira-san-explico Juvia tratando de recuperar el aliento- Juvia también tiene uno-reviso Juvia su celular mientras se alejaba un poco de Gray.

-Debe ser algo importante-se levanto del sillón mientras que al mismo tiempo extendía su mano para ayudar a Juvia-Vamos.

Ella acepto la ayuda de Gray, se abrigaron lo suficiente pues había bajado la temperatura muy drásticamente pero Juvia lo detuvo antes de que salieran.

-Gray-sama espere-.

-¿Qué sucede?-miro como Juvia se acerco a la comisura de los labios de Gray besando el chantillí que tenia del pastel-Gracias.

- No es nada Gray-sama-.

Tomaron un taxi para llegar un poco más rápido al gremio.

_**10 minutos después**_

Llegaron entraron y se encontraron con Mira.

-Gray, Juvia me alegro de que estén aquí, Máster nos esta esperando-.

Los dos siguieron a Mira-san hasta el despacho del Maestro ahí se encontraron con Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy y el maestro que a pesar de su estatura siempre se sentaba en su escritorio dice que es mas cómodo.

-Máster, Juvia y Gray están aquí-anuncio Mira.

-Bien me alegro que estén aquí, se nos ha pedido una misión especial-.

-Vamos viejo dilo de una buena vez-hablo Natsu…Bueno mas bien gritando.

-Deja de gritar Natsu, Máster no ha terminado de decirnos lo mas importante- reprendió Erza a Natsu.

-Creo que ustedes conocen al señor Muto-.

-El hombre más rico de Fiorio-exclamo asombrada Lucy.

-El mismo-asintió Makarov-Por eso se nos encomendó proteger a el y su familia-.

Por lo que nos explico el señor Muto que ha recibido una serie de amenazas-explico Mira-Por lo que ustedes fueron elegidos como los mas calificados para esta misión-.

-Siento mucho pedirte este favor Juvia-dijo Makarov con un tono ligero-Se que acabas de llegar de tu primera misión pero…confió en que eres la mas capacitada para esto, también necesito que ustedes pase en cubierto por que…-.

-Todos tienen que fingir ser parejas-interrumpió Mira.

-¡Que!-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Ese era el asunto y también los acompañara Jerall del equipo forense y tendrán que fingir estar en la servidumbre de la familia del Sr. Muto-explico el maestro.

-La misión se llevara acabo en tres días-añadió Mira.

-Eso es todo los veré en tres pueden irse a descansar-.

Todos salieron aun en estado de shock por lo que se les había encomendado y quien mas estaba mal era Erza, claro que conocía a Jerall eran amigos desde la infancia aunque ella lo ocultara sentía algo muy especial por el.

-Estará bien Erza-san-pregunto Juvia preocupada.

-Ella estará bien-hablo Lucy-tal vez.

-Jerall y yo como pareja… es algo que. .. Bueno-murmuraba Erza muy bajo.

-Hm pero quien ira con quien-pregunto Natsu.

-Shoganaino-suspiro Gray-Lucy tú iras con Natsu.

-¡Que! Por que YO-exclamo Lucy.

-Por que tú lo aguantas mejor que nadie-.

-Pero Erza lo domina mejor –añadió Lucy.

-Lo se pero… sabemos de ante mano que Erza ira con Jerall-.

Lucy dejo de protestar dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Y supongo que tú iras con Juvia-.

-Bueno-empezó a balbucear-somos…mejores… bueno.

-Creo que ya entendí-dirigiéndose a Juvia- Juvia que te parece si mañana salimos de compras-.

-Juvia estará encantada de ir contigo Lucy-san-.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las dos en el centro comercial, Gray te enseñara en donde es-vio como Juvia se sonrojaba-Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Y que pasa conmigo-hablo Happy.

-Serás nuestra mascota, así que no vayas a hablar-hablo por fin Erza.

-Aye por eso somos el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail- dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vámonos Happy te hare unos pescados al vapor-dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a caminar mientras cargaba a Happy- Vamos Lucy te acompaño a tu departamento.

-Lo único que quieres es molestarme-replico Lucy.

-Es que tu departamento es más cómoda que la nuestra-.

-Ni siquiera les he dado permiso de ir-grito Lucy

Juvia observaba la imagen que ellos dos hacían se le hacia un poco gracioso pero se preguntaba si de verdad eran una pareja.

-Bueno esto es todo yo me tengo que ir debo arreglar mi equipaje nos vemos, Gray asegúrate de llevar a Juvia a su casa sana y salva-ordeno Erza.

-Si-asintió Gray un poco nervioso por el tono de voz en Erza.

En fin cuídense los dos-.

-Bye Erza-san-al cabo de unos segundos se dirigió a Gray-Gray-sama puedo preguntarle algo.

-Claro, que sucede-alzo Gray una ceja.

-Hace unos instantes Happy dijo que ustedes son el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail ¿Por qué?-

-Te contare mientras te llevo a tu casa-ofreció Gray.

-De acuerdo Gray-sama-acepto mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Bueno por donde empezare creo que la razón mas simple es porque Erza es una de las mejores espías y siempre regresa de sus misiones sin un rasguño mientras que Natsu…bueno por sus idioteces y fuerza a logrado ser reconocido y en mi caso que puedo decir soy el mejor –lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

-Gray-sama es el mejor-.

-Eso es en parte cierto entonces-rascando su cabeza-No te molesta ser mi pareja para esta misión.

-Juvia esta más que feliz de estar con Gray-sama en esta misión-.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la casa de ella.

-Mañana paso por ti a las 12:30-.

-A Juvia le parece perfecto, entonces lo veré mañana Gray-sama-.

Gray no contesto solo se acerco lo suficiente a ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro juntaron sus labios fue un beso corto pero con mucho sentimiento se fueron separando poco a poco se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, Juvia coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Gray, mientras el acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Juvia dándole un pequeño beso.

-Paso por ti mañana, te enseñare los mejores lugares de Magnolia-.

-Juvia lo espera con ansias-.

Juvia entro a su casa, desde su ventana diviso a un Gray muy feliz caminando por las calles sonrió al saber que mañana tendría entre comillas una cita con Gray decidió tomar un baño y luego ir a dormir mañana seria un día muy ocupado.

**Continuara…**

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y gracias a todos los que me siguen a lo largo de mi trabajo en serio arigato gosaimasu ^^ por favor dejen reviews **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lucy y Juvia de compras**_

_**Y**_

_**Un infierno para Natsu y Gray**_

Juvia despertó un poco tarde mas de lo usual, comenzó el día con un baño de burbujas estando completamente relajada alejando todas sus tensiones al cabo de media hora salió de la tina colocándose unos pants aguados color gris y una camisa de tirantes color rojo se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejando unos cabellos sueltos comenzó por acomodar sus cosas de la misión anterior, ordenando su habitación y un poco la casa al final decidió recostarse en el sofá mientras veía que noticias pasaba en el mundo se aburrió cambiando de canal entonces encontró un canal de adopción de animales.

-Mmm… Juvia quiere tanto un cachorrito… pero con mis misiones creo que lo descuidaría-.

Juvia se fijo en el reloj ya casi era hora de que Gray llegara, decidió ir a cambiarse opto por unos jeans unas botas color negro y una camisa blanca se acerco al espejo se dio un leve toque de maquillaje, se acomodo mejor su coleta dándole forma fijo nuevamente su vista al reloj faltaba poco al cabo de unos minutos tocan la puerta.

-Gray-sama Ohayoo gosaimasu-.

-Yeoh Juvia –saludo Gray –Estas lista para irnos.-

Ella asintió y salieron al hacerlo algo le llamo la atención.

-Gray-sama esa motocicleta es de usted-.

-¿Eh? Ah si es mía, recuerdas que desde pequeño siempre quise una –Juvia asintió –La tengo desde hace un par de meses.

-Y porque Juvia no la había visto antes –pregunto la chica con suma curiosidad.

-Bueno veraz-paso su mano detrás de su cabeza rascándolo de forma nerviosa –Antes de llegaras tuve una misión en la cual la use –señalo el vehículo –Tuve un pequeño accidente –explico con una sonrisa juguetona –La mande a reparar además de que...

No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por Juvia.

-Pero Gray-sama se encuentra bien, no se hirió –hablo exaltada Juvia con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una cicatriz –mostro la pequeña cicatriz que adornaba en su frente-.

-Que alivio –suspiro Juvia con tranquilidad y alivio –Juvia pensó que le había ocurrido algo mas grave Gray-sama-.

-Si bueno en todo caso debiste haber oído a mi madre, me empezó a gritar-.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Gray había regresado a su departamento después de haber ido al medico el cual le había dicho que era afortunado pues sus lesiones eran leves mientras no hiciera tanto esfuerzo no tardo tanto cuando recibió una llamada.

-Diga –alejo el celular de su oído al escuchar una mujer gritar-.

-GRAY FULLBUSTER-.

-Okasama –contesto con pesadez –Estoy bien.

-Nada de bien en que estabas pensando-.

-Atrapar al criminal que mas –contesto con toda tranquilidad del mundo dándole igual.

-No me hables en ese tono de voz Gray yo soy quien te dio la vida, fueron horas de trabajo de parto tu crees que…

Y así continuó la conversación de madre e hijo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Ya te imaginaras que mas me dijo –finalizo Gray con una gota en la cabeza.

-Me imagino-.

-En fin vamos –subiéndose a su vehículo.

-Si –Juvia vacilo un poco al subirse.

-Toma –Gray le entrego un casco de color plata –Ya sabes seguridad primero.

-Arigato Gray-sama –contesto con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Sujétate fuerte –afirmo Gray mientras aceleraba debajo del casco que portaba tenia una sonrisa de medio lado.

No era necesario que él le repitiera, ella se aferro a Gray como si su vida dependiera de el… lo cual así era mientras él sentía una oleada de emociones al sentir como Juvia se aferraba a su cintura lo cual lo hacia sentirse cómodo, tardaron un poco en llegar al centro comercial, se estacionaron y Gray fue el primero en bajar para poder ayudar a Juvia mientras se quitaban los cascos mientras ella se arreglaba un poco el cabello empezaron a caminar a la entrada del centro comercial, Juvia se sorprendió al ver toda la clase de tiendas que había desde ropa para todas las edades, perfumerías, restaurantes, etc. Siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con Natsu, Lucy en una fuente con Happy.

-Juvia, Gray Hola por fin llegaron –saludo alegremente Lucy.

-Hola Lucy-san –mira a Natsu –Que esta haciendo aquí Natsu-san.

-Y a que a ellos les gusta mi casa y se quedaron a dormir ahí que al menos me ayuden a cargar mis compras-.

-Que molesto –expreso Natsu fastidiado.

-Aye-.

-Eso es lo que ganas ojos bizcos por entrar a la casa de alguien –ataco Gray con una mirada desafiante.

-Mira quien lo dice calzoncillos man –contraataco Natsu.

-Ano Gray-sama su camisa-.

-Desde cuando sucedió –se sorprendió Gray.

-Cuando empezaste a pelear –dijeron en unción las dos chicas.

Gray se coloco de nuevo su camisa y empezaron por la tienda de Liverpool Lucy llevo a Juvia a la sección de damas se fijaron en toda clase de ropa desde blusas, jeans, faldas, shorts y vestidos tomaron todo lo que pudieron a los vestidores mientras que los chicos esperaban afueran en las sillas sumamente aburridos.

_**EN LOS VESTIDORES**_

-Juvia puedo hacerte una pregunta –hablo Lucy después de colocarse otro atuendo.

-Dime Lucy-san -.

-Como se conocieron tú y Gray-.

Juvia se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta de Lucy.

-Bueno Juvia en la misma ciudad que Gray-sama vivíamos a un par de cuadras desde su casa a la mía, Juvia conocía a Gray-sama desde que éramos niños nuestras familias eran muy unidas pero… cuando Juvia tenia 5 años siempre la molestaban –expreso Juvia con cierta nostalgia.

-Lo siento… no debí preguntar -.

-Descuida Lucy-san, Juvia sabe que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones –suspiro mientras se colocaba nuevamente sus ropas –Gray-sama siempre defendía a Juvia de los niños que me molestaban a decir verdad creo que fue amor a primera vista-.

-Que romántico Juvia y dime Gray y tu son no-vi-os-.

-¡¿Qué!? No te equivocas Lucy-san…bueno –balbuceo un poco Juvia mientras escogía la ropa que se llevaría.

-De acuerdo pero no hay que negar que sientes algo por el –afirmo Lucy mientras hacia lo mismo que Juvia.

Las dos chicas salieron de los probadores y fueron a pagar sus ropas después salieron a buscar a los chicos para su sorpresa miraron que estaban peleando tirando cada maniquí que se encontraba una mujer se acerco a ellos muy molesta.

-¡Que es lo que ha pasado aquí!-.

-¡¿Eh!? –dijeron al unción Gray y Natsu.

-Esto es inadmisible imperdonable-.

-Discúlpelos señorita gerente – se disculpo Lucy en nombre de Natsu.

-En verdad lo sentimos mucho –se disculpo Juvia en nombre de Gray.

-A ustedes 4 –señalando a las dos parejas –No quiero volver a verlos en esta tienda me entendieron –dijo con voz amenazante.

-Aye sir –corrieron todos a la salida incluyendo a Happy.

_**YA EN LA SALIDA DE LA TIENDA**_

-Que estaba haciendo –hablo una Lucy sumamente molesta.

-Tch, estábamos aburridos –dijo Natsu.

-Gray-sama, Juvia le pregunta lo mismo-.

-Natsu empezó a molestarme –confeso fríamente.

-Aye, Gray y Natsu ya se querían ir ya saben que no son muy pacientes –explico Happy.

-En eso tienes razón –dándole a Natsu las bolsas –Dado el caso ustedes llevaran las cosas que compremos –dicto Lucy.

-¡QUE! –gritaron los dos chicos.

- Cuento contigo Gray-sama –extendió Juvia sus compras.

Los chicos ya no dijeron nada, el día continuo de forma en que las chicas volvían entrar a otra tienda de ropa entraban y salían con más bolsas entregándolas a sus respectivo encargado conforme avanzaban se cansaban y las bolsas pesaban mas hasta que por fin terminaron disidieron ir a comer tomaron asiento y se una camarera se les acerco.

-Bienvenidos Amos que es lo que desean comer-.

-Yo quiero un rostizado con extra salsa-.

-Yo quiero una ensalada –pidió Lucy.

-Juvia quiere también una ensalada pero con extra salsa de aderezo –pido Juvia.

-Yo quiero un bistec con papas –pidió Gray dándole lo mismo.

-Aye yo quiero un pescado-.

-Y de beber –pregunto la camarera mientras seguía anotando.

Lucy y Juvia pidieron té de limón negro frio, Gray una coca-cola, Natsu pidió una limonada.

-En seguida traigo sus órdenes-.

Mientras esperaban conversaron sobre lo que habían comprado.

-Juvia te vas a ver radiante con el vestido que compraste-.

-Tu también Lucy-san, el rojo te sienta muy bien-.

-Que tanto compraron –pregunto Gray.

-Una chica debe tener siempre lo necesario para cualquier ocasión Gray-sama –explico Juvia.

-No entiendo nada de esto –expreso Natsu.

-Aye yo se como se le llama, se llama estar a la moda-.

-Ustedes los chicos no entenderían nada de esto porque les da lo mismo lo que lleven –aclaro Lucy.

-Aquí están sus ordenes –llego la mesera colocando a cada uno sus respectivos comidas.

Todos comían tranquilamente si le puedes llamar tranquilo a que Natsu le tire salsa Tabasco a Gray mientras que el otro le tiraba hielos a Natsu en la boca, Lucy y Juvia solo se encogían de hombros sonrojadas de cómo los chicos de sus sueños las avergonzaba.

_**Continuara…**_

_Acá esta el nuevo capi siento la demora no he tenido el tiempo suficiente además muy pronto entrare a mi tercer año de preparatoria pero tratare que los capítulos sean lo mas largos posibles así que muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews__:__**cata fullbuster,**__**yumiiyumyum, IceFF y RimayShiki**__ Arigato gosaimasu por el apoyo próximo capitulo __**"Una noche junto a Juvia"**__ espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo. _


	8. Chapter 8

¿CONFIAS LO SUFICIENTE EN MÍ?

Juvia se estaba divirtiendo lo suficiente al igual que Gray, el miraba con cierta mirada a Juvia lo cual lo hacía rara a la vez de modo en que terminaron de comer y empezaron a seguir su camino viendo las tiendas pero de pronto se activo la alarma de seguridad y los cuatro espías tomaron la iniciativa y dejaron todo lo que traían dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el lugar que era una joyería el Asaltante tomo a todos como rehenes en eso Gray y Natsu se escabulleron entre la multitud Juvia se escondió detrás de un pilar mientras miraba como Lucy tomaba una cuerda y al igual que Juvia se escondió en un pilar fue cuando el Asaltante empezó a desesperarse.

-Denme todo lo que tienen o si no –se alejo lo suficiente y tomo a una mujer arrebatándole al bebe que tenía en brazos –Oh el bebe sufrirá las consecuencias ustedes deciden.

Estaban acorralados pero Juvia salió de su escondite acercándose a la escena sin ninguna arma ni nada que lo ofendiera, Lucy al ver lo que hacía Juvia empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Juvia a dónde vas espera –susurra muy bajo.

-Deje que Juvia se haga cargo de esto –se acerco aun mas al asaltante –Ano nee por favor deje a ese bebe y dígame cual es su problema –pregunto Juvia mientras se acercaba.

-Aléjate no te acerques –advirtió el hombre.

-Que está haciendo –susurro Gray alarmado al ver a Juvia como se acercaba al criminal.

-Juvia solo quiere saber porque está haciendo esto-.

-No lo entenderías nadie lo entendería-.

-Claro que Juvia lo entiende, quiere entenderlo, yo se que usted no es una mala persona por favor deme al bebe y lo platicaremos –hablo calmadamente Juvia extendiendo sus brazos para recibir al bebe.

El hombre lo dudo…después de unos segundos se lo entrego Juvia lo recibió en brazos después lo empezó a mecer de un lado a otro –Juvia te escucha ahora –entregando al bebe a su mama pero por favor permite que todos los demás se vayan-.

El hombre tiro su arma al piso y se arrodillo Juvia pidió que todos los demás salieran inclusive los trabajadores miro que Gray se iba acerca pero lo miro dedicándole una señal que le pedía que no se acercara por otra parte Gray dudaba de lo que Juvia le pedía…

-Tengo una hija llamada Yue ella es mi mundo la secuestraron y me están pidiendo una fortuna –explico el señor.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió a Yue-chan? –pregunto Juvia.

-Ella estaba con sus amigas en una fiesta, tiene 10 años mi niña no sabía qué hacer yo…solo quiero recuperar a mi nena es mi mundo solo quiero volver a tenerla –empezó a llorar.

-Descuide Juvia lo ayudara –le dedico Juvia una sonrisa.

Gray tomo su celular pidiendo refuerzos para que ayudaran al pobre hombre Lucy y Natsu se encargaron de ver si ninguna persona estaba herida, gracias a kami sama todos estaban a salvo después de varios minutos llegaron varios agentes de Fairy Tail pero también incluyendo a los de la prensa el maestro se acerco a Juvia.

-Muy buen trabajo Juvia llevaremos a este hombre hacer su declaración y poder ayudarlo muy bien hecho chicos –felicito el maestro y después siguió su camino.

Era un revuelo ver a tanta gente más al ver a los agentes de Fairy Tail y con el simple hecho de que Gray se estaba desnudando no ayudaba mucho al final cada quien se fue por su lado Natsu y Lucy junto con Happy cada quien a su hogar mientras Juvia y Gray se quedaron afuera aun evadiendo a la prensa cuando por fin llegaron Gray se detuvo en seco lo cual extraño a Juvia…

-Sucede algo Gray-sama –pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-En que estabas pensando al entrar ahí con ese tipo –exploto Gray de verdad.

-Eh a que te refieres con que pensaba –contraataco del mismo modo.

-Entiende que tal si te pasaba algo-.

-Pero no fue ese el caso-.

-Y que tal si lo hubiera sido-.

-Pues no lo fue Juvia sabe cómo defenderse-.

-Se que puedes pero eso no implica arriesgarte a tal extremo-.

-Juvia no se arriesgo como usted dice Gray-sama, Juvia sabe lo que hace ese hombre estaba en desesperación necesita nuestra ayuda-.

-Se la hubiéramos dado pero no de la forma que lo hizo –se justifico Gray.

-Sabe que Gray-sama; Juvia se irá sola-.

-Espera Juvia no quise… no es seguro que vayas sola-.

-Me importa muy poco nos vemos Gray en la misión-.

Si Gray había metido la pata en donde nadie lo llamaba, cuando Juvia se molestaba dejaba a un lado todo sentido de amabilidad, lo cual al mismísimo Gray Fullbuster le provocaba pánico pero no lo demostraba; solo miro como Juvia tomaba un taxi y se subía en cuanto el auto empezó su marcha, Gray fijo su vista en una caja que dejo Juvia tirada en el suelo lo levanto pero muy tarde Juvia se había ido.

-Tsk se lo tendré que dar mañana –se dijo asi mismo Gray mientras se montaba en su vehículo se dirigió a su departamento.

Al llegar a su departamento Gray guardo su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio subió hasta su depa el numero 103 si estaba casi hasta el último piso abrió la puerta entro y aventó su chaqueta y empezó a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en bóxers se tiro en el sillón dejándose llevar comenzó a sentirse mal por cómo reacciono ante Juvia él tenía miedo, miedo de que llegara a sucederle algo a ella después de tanto tiempo de no verla y perderla en cuestión de instantes no lo permitiría no mientras él estuviera vivo pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su teléfono reviso el identificador y contesto.

-Hola mama-.

-Gray cariño ¿como estas? Te oyes deprimido-.

-No es nada mama –contesto Gray tratando de engañar a su mama.

-Gray Fullbuster a mi no me engañas-.

-Pff tuve una pelea con Juvia bueno más bien una discusión-.

-Gray que sucedió-.

-Nada es solo que… mama en verdad es difícil mi trabajo y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe-.

-Gray cariño cuando tu padre estaba en el espionaje él tenía miedo de que me sucediera algo siendo yo una simple bibliotecaria tu padre me vigilaba como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir una bala en mi lugar, eso me molestaba tanto de que yo tuviera que hacer el papel de damisela en peligro -.

-¿Como lograste que mi padre confiara en ti?-.

-No fue sencillo hijo tuve que decirle a tu padre si de verdad no confiaba en mi entonces esta relación no iba a funcionar asi que le dije a tu padre que si de verdad me amaba teníamos que poner límites es lo mismo contigo cariño-.

-No es lo mismo mama, tu y papa eran ya algo pero Juvia y yo no lo somos-.

-Eso lo dices ahora –contesto picara su mama.

-Mama no te hagas ilusiones por favor-.

-Estoy siendo honesta cariño Juvia y tú siempre han sido muy apegados desde pequeños-.

-Mama en serio me tengo que ir tengo que firmar unos papeles antes de mi próxima misión mándale saludos a mi padre de mi parte-.

-Aguarda un momento jovencito el motivo de mi llamada es porque tu padre y yo pasaremos la navidad en tu departamento –finalizo su mama.

-¡QUE!-.

-Asi es cariño tu papa y yo queremos celebrar la navidad como en los viejos tiempos por supuesto yo te ayudare en la cocina-.

-Está bien mama acá los esperare-.

-Muy bien antes que nada por favor Gray tu padre y yo queremos nietos-.

-MAMA –grito Gray por la petición de su mama.

-Que es solo una sugerencia cariño bueno si vez a Juvia mándale mis saludos cuídate mucho y no hagas alguna tontería –le recordó su mama.

-Si mama gracias -.

Después de esa conversación Gray se puso a pensar realmente lo que sentía por Juvia pero al hacer esto su corazón latió tan fuerte él tenía que dejar claro todo debía decirle a Juvia que confiaba en ella por eso no permitirá que nada le pasara el estaba dispuesto arriesgar su vida por ella.

Continuara…

Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por no subir capitulo lo antes la verdad estar en prepa me quita mucho tiempo más en actividades y quiero aclarar que le cambie el titulo por un bloqueo que tuve pero espero que les guste este capítulo por favor dejen:

Reviews o cometarios.

También acepto peticiones para próximamente nuevos fics o sugerencias para Fairy Tail SPYS

Agradecimientos especiales**: ****Yumiiyumyum****Hanon-chan90****RimayShiki****IceFF****cata Fullbuster** por su apoyo.

Arigatogosaimasu. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A DIVINEN QUIEN LLEGO**

En casa de Juvia ella estaba hecha una furia bastante molesta por la actitud de Gray ella reacciona de acuerdo a lo que la situación lo estaba pidiendo pero que derecho tenia justamente él para decirle esas palabras que esperaba; dejo sus compras en la sala y se dirigió al pequeño patio que había tenía muy buena vista hacia el cielo se perdió unos instantes cuando escucho la puerta tocar, decidió bajar a ver quién era al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien bueno más bien quienes eran…

-Gray-sama y Lyon-san –exclamo sorprendida.

Los dos parecían niños chiquitos jaloneándose las mejillas era adorable la escena pero Juvia estaba más enfocada en como Lyon sabia que ella vivía ahí.

-Juvia-chan me he enterado de que ahora has regresado en busca de mi amor –proclamo Lyon con mucha exageración-.

-¡Aléjate de ella Lyon!-.

-Lo siento Gray pero desde hace mucho tiempo yo amo a Juvia asi que si la quieres pelemos por ella –reto el pelo gris-.

-Quien te crees que eres-.

-Ya basta los dos, porque no se van a pelear a otra parte –grito aun mas frustrada de lo que ya estaba –Lyon-san por favor deje a Juvia en paz y Gray-sama Juvia aun sigue enojada por lo de hoy y si no se van en los próximos diez segundos –amenazo –Se arrepentirán de conocer a Juvia molesta-.

Los dos temblaron pero Gray fue quien se acerco más a Juvia.

-Juvia tenemos que hablar lo que paso -.

-No hay de qué hablar Gray-sama usted mismo lo dejo en claro no confía en Juvia –

-No lo quise decir de esa forma-.

-Yo si confió en ti Juvia-chan –aclamo un Lyon sumamente feliz y apareciendo de la nada.

-CALLATE LYON/LYON-SAN –gritaron al unción Gray y Juvia porque de verdad a veces Lyon desesperaba por cada tontería que decía.

-No gaste su tiempo Gray-sama es en serio-.

Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia asi que la tomo y la metió a su casa, Lyon los siguió pero al momento de entrar le cerraron la puerta en sus narices.

-Oigan me dejaron afuera –reprocho-.

-Vete de aquí Lyon –ordeno Gray.

-No seguiré tus ordenes a lo mucho a Juvia-chan le haría caso-.

-Lyon-san por favor deje a Juvia en paz –pidió de manera amable la peli azul-.

-Claro Juvia-chan mañana vendré de visita-.

Juvia solo suspiro con resignación irónicamente Lyon conocía también a Juvia porque al igual que Gray en la infancia vivían cerca y eran amigos sin embargo Lyon siempre sintió un crush por Juvia ya cuando este se fue el silencio reino entre ellos dos.

-Gray-sama a que ha venido-.

-Hmp, que no es obvio me vine a disculpar además –tomando la mano de la chica –No me gusta saber que estas molesta conmigo a veces sé que soy muy posesivo pero temo por tu seguridad –tomo un bocado de aire –Perdóname Juvia .

-Gray-sama –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –Gomenasai -se lanzo a sus brazos.

-No llores no tienes porque llorar –se puso nervioso.

-Es que… Juvia a veces es… my egoísta -.

-No lo eres es mi culpa por haberte dicho eso además también te vine a decir que mi madre vendrá de visita a mi departamento y quiere volverte a ver a ti y a tu mamá –comento sonrojado Gray-.

-La madre de Gray-sama quiere pasar la navidad con nosotras -.

-Claro y pues además quiere que sea como los viejos tiempos –comento con su habitual actitud-.

-Claro que si Gray-sama, con mucho gusto Juvia y su mama irán –le dedico una sonrisa pero luego se le vino a la mente algo que no la dejaba tranquila –Gray-sama como es que Lyon-san supo que Juvia vive aquí ¿?-.

-Eso creo que en parte fue mi culpa –admitió el chico con una risa nerviosa-.

-¿Eh?-.

**FLASH BACK**

-Tch no voy a permitir que esto se quede asi –tomo su abrigo y llaves al momento en que abrió su puerta –Que estás haciendo aquí-.

-Esa no es forma de recibir a un amigo Gray-.

-Si Lyon como veraz estoy a punto de salir por qué no vienes otro día y platicamos -.

-En sima que me tome la molestia de venir a ver a mi antiguo compañero de entrenamiento-.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver a Juvia –cuando paso del lado de Lyon se dio cuenta de lo que dijo –Maldita sea que acabo de hacer –se regaño mentalmente-.

-¿QUE? JUVIA-CHAN ESTA EN MAGNOLIA –contesto todo sonrojado Lyon.-

-Perfecto ahora se va a pegar como maldita goma de mascar –se decía mentalmente Gray-.

-Te acompañare a la casa de Juvia-chan quiero verla -.

-Ni de chiste además no te atrevas a seguirme –le reto.

-Quien me lo ordena tu acaso-.

Comenzó la riña entre compañeros y empezó una carrera a ver quien llegaba a la casa de Juvia claro estos dos poseían vehículos hicieron una carrera para que al final fuera empate y llegaron justo enfrente de la casa de ella tocaron y…

-Aléjate Lyon –reto Gray.

-Hmp en tus sueños –empezó a jalar las mejillas de Gray y este hizo lo mismo-.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Con que eso sucedió –dijo Juvia ahora entendiendo como llego Lyon con Gray ahí –Por un momento pensó Juvia que lo que estaba haciendo Gray-sama era lo que llamaban LB –contesto inocentemente-.

-¡QUE! Estás loca o que yo no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas-.

-Date Juvia es muy imaginativa –inflando sus cachetes.

-Oí, Oí a mi no me interesa esa clase de relaciones -justifico Gray-.

-Claro Gray-sama eto no es que lo esté corriendo ni nada pero Juvia de verdad está cansada –explico sonrojada-.

-Es cierto ya son las doce será mejor que me vaya-.

-Si Gray-sama eto lo veré pasado mañana en la misión asique jane –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla-.

-Si nos vemos después –se alejo ya tomando su vehículo le golpeo con el casco –Soy un estúpido la razón por la que vine es exactamente para decirle lo que siento y se fue mi oportunidad –se reprendió el mismo-.

Dejo de golpearse con el casco pero lo que él no sabía es que ella lo estaba observando desde su ventana.

-Gray-sama-.

Continuara...

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Ok sé que me desaparecí una buena temporada pero les deje el especial de Fairy Tail SPYS pero en fin agradezco a todos los que me siguen en serio muchas gracias por su apoyo el poco tiempo que llevo aquí.


End file.
